Rosewood Forest
by K.R.Perice
Summary: Placed 80 years in the future. We have a new set of demigods with the worst luck imaginable. Come and join them on their adventures. Sorry, but I won't be using many of Rick's characters. Chiron will still be there of course, and we might visit a few of our favorites in flashback form. This is my first time posting anything so be nice. Any suggestions are encouraged. NO FLAMES!
1. New Arrivals

Disclaimer : Though I wish I could say I own this story completely... I cannot. Camp Half-Blood belongs to Rick Riordan. The plot line and all the characters (besides Chiron) are all mine though. This story is Co-written by my best friend whose name I won't mention just yet. Have fun reading. (This is my first story so be nice, please) Review and give suggestions, please and thank you. NO FLAMES! IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ! Now on with the story...

Chapter one- New Arrivals

Three children ran through the Long Island woods following their Satyr to what he kept calling, "The Safe Place". Two of the children were siblings running for their lives, and the other - a runaway. The Siblings names are Lolita and Hunter Rose. Lolita is the older of the two, and even though she was, twelve she was absolutely beautiful. With one look, she could get people to do what she wanted. If that didn't work she could always just ask, and nobody would refuse her then.

Lolita was much unlike her brother Hunter, who had just turned seven. He simply had to look at people to bring them into a rage, or they broke down in tears. Hunter seemed to have talent at mimicking voices, but for the most part he was pretty quiet. Unless, of course, he was arguing with the third member of their little group.

Then there was the other child. A sharpshooting, "partially" blind musical and poetry genius, her name is Rose Mera. She was the same age as Hunter: seven years old. She has the attention spaniel almost as long as a squirrel's, and her attitude was always bright. Let us just say that the world we be a darker place if she wasn't happy. She's the best marksmen, even though she's a partially blind, she could shoot a moving target from three miles away. She also had a "few" screws loose, but that is beyond the point.

Their satyr's name is Alexander: Xander for short. He was not the strongest, but he would defend his "children," as he calls them, to the death. With the situation they're in, it might just end with his own demise. What situation, you ask? The Manticore.

'Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!' Was the only thought going through Xander's mind. He had multiple spikes lodged in his back and legs. He began to lag behind the children, but if it ensured their safety it was alright for him. Lolita had long since given up trying to "charmspeak" the manticore into leaving them alone, and Rose ran out of bullets in Miami, when they fought a very confused hydra. He knew this was his last run, that the manticore was going to kill him. They were a football field's length away from camp… Camp Half Blood.

"Keep moving forward you three!", Xander yelled. Rose looked back at him. She squinted and stuck her thumbs up, indicating she got it. With that Xander smiled but wondered, "Why is here?" He briefly considered what plant he would become but pushed the thought away and his mind went on autopilot.

He had to protect his children. He had grown to love them in the months it took them to get to Half-Blood hill. He even persuaded Rose to explain why she needed help to run away; though it was very brief and not in front of the others. He also got Hunter and Lolita to talk about their dad. To bad Xander couldn't tell them how he thinks their father died. He turned around and leapt towards the beast. That was the last time Xander was seen or heard of. His life would later be celebrated among the tree nymphs, and Satyrs alike.

The children heard his, and the manticore's screams... agonizing, terrible, blood curdling; Xanders command was the only thing keeping them running. Hunter was crying quietly. They had to remain silent, except their heavy breathing. The manacore might be able to follow them- with their hearts pounding, and their "scent" exceeding off of them. Xander always said they had a "scent" to them, he also always said they had particularly stronger scents, which was odd because of who their parents where. They never questioned it, Xander was trustworthy, he risked his life for theirs, and after everything they had been through too. They were never treated bad or wronged by him. He reminded Lolita and Hunter of their father. He always laughed, never had he gotten mad. They both went out the same way too: In the glory of defending your children.

Then finally they arrived, they didn't have the time to stop and take in the scenery, "Thank the Gods," Rose muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lolita asked trying to recollect her breath, Rose looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing Lola." Hunter remained silent, wiping his face as they entered the camp. A Centaur greeted them with a smile, and a hint of worriment to him, it must've been Xander not being with the weary trio. That didn't phase them though…. They've been through a lot, and were still in shock this was just the friendly topping of the cake. The centaur started speaking.

"Greetings Children. I am Chiron Welcome to Camp Half-,"

"Hey I've heard of you before! My father studied Greek Mythology, you train heroes, right?"Lolita exclaimed, while interrupting Chiron. He seemed like he was used to it though because he just stared at her and continued.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, and yes child I trained heroes, like Heracles." Lolita just stood there in awe. Chiron grinned, and ushered them to follow him.

As they followed him, Rose stayed behind Hunter. Chiron was telling them the history of Camp Half Blood, and answered all of Lolita's questions, she also told him their names. It was only the proper thing to do. It impressed Hunter on how talkative she was, his sister is normally the smart, quiet type. Not the question now, talk later kind of gal, but after everything he just kind of figured that it didn't really matter. She probably wanted answers. When something even stranger had happened.

Something appeared above Lolita's head. It was some kind of bird, a dove to be exact. Everyone stopped, Hunter was first, then Rose knocked him over, she just giggled. Chiron stopped and stared at Lolita and whispered, "Lolita Rose, you child, are the daughter of Aphrodites." Lolita stopped, she tried to run from the dove, but it kept following her, then she noticed her clothes had changed as well, she nearly fainted. Chiron then looked at Hunter and said "You are her brother right?," Hunter looked up at the Centaur, he got up and dusted himself off and replied

"Yes I am her brother, why?," Chiron just looked at him, and shook his head "If Lolita was claimed by Aphrodites, then you, Hunter are too the Child of Aphrodites."

"Does this mean I'll be put into weird clothes too?" Hunter asked nervously, when suddenly out of nowhere a little voice spoke out behind him.

"Yup, yup, but don't be surprised if you find out that you're no barbie. Hehe," Rose teased with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" Chiron said to the laughing girl.

"Well because… hmm. Well because I just know. That's why horse man!" Rose shot back with vigor, then continued to giggle.

"Odd…" Chiron muttered, then turned to the two siblings, and said "Children if you would like, I can bring you to your cabin." The two nodded in agreement.

"Rose?" Chiron inquired.

"Yes horse man?" She said squinting at him.

"Stay here, please. Once I bring your friends to their cabin, I'll be needing to speak with you. But before I go, I must ask, do you need glasses?" Rose squinted at him again, and shook her head.

"Why would I need them… Silly, Silly horse man. Besides I have better aim without them on." Chiron just looked at her as she laughed maniacally at him, it made him confused. Very very confused especially when she held up two guns that were obviously modified to shoot celestial bronze. "Where in Hades did she get those?" Chiron thought.

"I'll be getting you them anyways, and please young lady do not argue with me about this... You'll be getting glasses, end of story." With that he turned from the crazy child, and took the siblings to their new cabin.

"Awww man. I HATE wearing glasses... Stupid horse man." She pouted before laughing again, all the other campers took a cautious step back, and all you could hear from Chiron was small chuckles, and awkward mutters from Hunter, and Lolita.

"Oh Rose…"

Please review. I'll post the next chapter when I get some reviews on the story...

Until next time

K.P Signing Out


	2. The First Shots are Fired

Well dear reader here's the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it! I would like to thank the people who wrote reviews they are greatly appreciated. I was starting to lose hope that someone would want to read this story in its entirety. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Now on with the show!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series but i do own the OCs and the plot they follow.**

Days had passed by, Xander had a service, and honoring ceremony. Soon the children had gotten accustomed to the "Half Blood Life," and another girl had come, she was personally escorted by her father… Ares. Her name was Madeline Hart, a twin daughter of Ares, though the other child was nowhere to be found. Even so, "Maddy", as Rose called her, never dwelled on it. In fact, it seemed as though she was content with her sister's status as M.I.A... until you talked about it to her face.

When Madeline had first met the trio, Rose laughed and started talking as if she knew her and her sister. These actions made Madeline snap, but she never explained why. She sucker punched Rose before storming off to her cabin mates in a rage. Lolita and Hunter ran to Rose to see if she was okay, only to find her still smiling and looking at the sky as if she had already expected the reaction. . Its not surprising to say both Loita and Hunter were VERY confused.

The next day Chiron announced to the Camp that today they'll be having Capture the Flag. It seemed exciting when it was first mentioned, but that would soon change. This day was going to be put down in history. For Greeks at the very least.

When the night had arrived the games started. The Aphrodite cabin ended getting represented by Lolita, and Hunter because they were the only ones who cared enough to show up and play. They were teamed up with the kids in the Hermes cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, and the Athena cabin kids. They were ready for this. At least the they thought they were. There was maybe ten kids in the Hephaestus cabin, in the Athena cabin there was twelve, and in the Hermes cabin, enough to form a tribe of people, plus Rose.

When the goods made their oath to the son of Poseidon no one really expected it to last,and though some gods still honour the promise made that day, many have forgotten. Good ol'e Percy Jackson, of course is long gone, in Elysium with Annabeth.

Shots had already been fired by the time the cabins settled down enough to plan their victory. The game had begun. A daughter of Athena, about the same age as Lolita, twelve years old, named Marie Henson, drew her sword and ushered Hunter to follow her. Hunter looked at Lolita with a silent question of trust, and she nodded her head. Hunter drew the daggers he used in training and left for the woods with Marie. Subsequently, another group left, this time it was a group of three Hephaestus kids, and four Hermes kids, and two Athena kids. Once the last group departed, it left Lolita, Rose and four other kids to guard the flag. Lolita had a spear in her hands and she walked around Zeus's fist . Everyone told her it was an odd weapon for an Aphrodites girl to wield. Such a large weapon, hard to handle with such pristine doll hands. She simply ignored them.

Rose climbed a tree, and hung upside down on one of the branches. She practiced her shooting, and was just as terrible as she suspected. It had to be the glasses Chiron gave her.

"He must've enchanted them," Rose said. She gave no emotion from her face or voice, but she was happy, however hard it was to tell. "Fine horse-butt, if you want to play that game, I just won't see at all! I'll just use my other senses dummy! I can still smell and hear!"

"What's wrong Rose?" Lolita called from across the base.

"The stupid horse man. He gave me enchanted glasses so that my aim isn't as good, it's no fair!" Rose whined, as she started to pout. As this happened the whole atmosphere changed. It felt like it became more agitated, stressed, and even a little foggy.

"Why don't you just take them off? Toss them down, I'll catch em." Lolita said, growing stressed by the change of environment.

"No Chiron said I can't." Rose whined, and clouds began forming a blockade around the sun.

"But Ro-" Lolita was cut off by a snap in the woods

"Did you hear that?" Rose said as she her normal spirits came back, the fog dissipated and the sun returned.

"Yeah" Lolita replied she was concentrated on listening but not enough to not notice the weather revert back to its previous state. "Hey Rose… Did you…"

The conversation ended between the two when the Ares cabin came charging at them. They then realised that all the other guards disappeared when they were talking. The Hecate kids had steered them away, with their magic.

"FREEZE!" Lolita yelled at them, they all stopped. Charmspeak you just gotta love it, gotta hate it, depends on whose side you're on. Lolita, and Rose stared at them. Frozen in place by the charm of the Aphrodites kids they made fun of.

"Uhhh...hmmm, Lola…" Rose said with uncertainty lacing her voice. her brow was scrunched up as if she was trying to concentrate.

"Yeah Rose?" Lolita said just as uncertain.

"Can I shoot them now? Please, I'll only kill one! Maybe… well, it depends. Yup! It all depends on who gets in my way."

The Ares kids started sweating, when suddenly Madeline came plowing through the children with her eyes glowing blood red, she glared at Rose, and yelled "If you're SO GREAT WHY DON'T YOU SHOOT ME!"

"Ok, but don't cry when you can't walk." Rose said with smirk. It was hard to take her seriously though, a seven year old hanging upside down on a tree, with frizzy, curly hair, and glasses. The Ares kids had to hold back their frozen snickers.

Rose aimed at Madeline, and missed completely. Everyone in the Ares cabin couldn't stand it any longer and started to laugh at her, and Madeline called her some unspeakable things. Though with every word that the aggressive war-child dropped, the temperature slowly began to decline, until the air bit your bones. The smile on Rose's face had vanished as well, though the other campers seemed more worried about the instant climate change.

In a blink of an eye, the young girl propelled herself from the tree and landed safely on the ground on both of her feet, and before Madeline could say anything else. Rose threw her glasses on the ground, they cracked when they landed. She then proceeded to shot Madeline in her knees. Disabling her. Rose then continued to shoot in all directions, becoming a flurry of bullets.

With fear coursing through Lolita's veins she screamed to the charm spoken children, "RUN! ALL OF YOU!" Being lifted from Lolita's charmspeak the Ares kids ran in all directions, no one touched the flag either they just tried to make sure that they lived. Lolita ran to Madeline, dodging a flurry of celestial bronze bullets, she swiftly hoisted her on to her shoulder and ran to safety. She had Chiron in mind. As Lolita ran from Rose, with the crying warrior on her shoulder, she noticed a bow and arrow appear above Rose's head, and smoke began to pour from her mouth.

"CHIRON!" Lolita screamed from the woods

After the flurry of bullets ended, the bow and arrow sign above Rose's head disappeared, and there was no more smoke coming from her mouth.

"Two kills," Rose said before collapsing

Hunter, and Marie emerged from the woods, they had the flag in hand, it was easy to find and capture as everyone seemed to have fled from the forest. The arrived to an almost eerie silence. Looking around they saw the shell casings that littered the ground and the slumped form of a body with frizzy hair. "Rose!" Hunter called out but she didn't respond.

"What happened here?" Marie whispered, almost too afraid to speak. Hunter ignored her in favour of running up to the prone form of his friend. He pushed her onto her back and looked for any wounds. When he couldn't find any he gently tried to put Rose on his back so he could carry her.


	3. The Prophet Makes It Rain

**Hey guys I'm back! So sorry for the late update but school has me busy. I'll attempt to update regularly from now on but I can't make many promises. God, I love you guys so much. I can't wait to hear from you guys. To livana10145- I find myself wishing you had an account so I could reply to your reviews! You sounded sad. I'm sorry that I didn't post sooner.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson's world. They belong to Uncle Rick.**

 **Chapter 3- The Prophet Makes It Rain**

Rose woke up on a couch. She didn't move, she didn't talk. She was particularly scared of what happened. The air around her became suffocating, but she only got more timid, then she heard voices.

"Chiron, I'm telling you, something happened in the game. Rose was claimed, and well-" Lolita said, but was cut off.

"Lolita, I know what you're trying to say, it's been a week since this happened, I have already confirmed that Rose is the daughter of Apollo." Chiron countered growing agitated by the constant questions.

"But Chiron, something else happened..." Lolita said almost desperately.

"What?" Chiron asked skeptically.

"Smoke came out of Rose's mouth… It happened when I was running with Madeline. I saw it come out of her mouth." Lolita tried to explain, but Chiron seemed content to not listen to her.

While the two were talking, Rose had made her way to the head of a large cat, that hung on the wall, and was petting him. His name was Seymour, she knew that off the bat. The soft fur of the jungle cat was smooth beneath her small hand. Seymour pushed back against her hand and began to purr. She giggled at how silly the large creature acted. The sound caught the attention of the centaur and the young lady.

"Rose! Oh thank the gods you're up!" Lolita exclaimed as she ran towards the girl and embraced her, tears sprang to her eyes. "You won't believe how worried I was about you! You slept for a whole week, you know? Gods, I thought you were going to die out there… " Lolita's voice trembled with emotion. "I don't want more of my family dead… " Rose stood stock still and wide eyed, she didn't mean to hurt her friends, she didn't want them to cry. Yet she hurt them, she made them remember past grief. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes, and she buried her face into Lolita's shoulder, clutching the older girl like a lifeline. The clouds outside darkened in color converging unto themselves with an ominous rumble. Chiron looked at the sky with a frown creasing his brow.

"I'm sorry, Lola, I didn't mean for you to worry. Please forgive me." Rose murmured softly into Lolita's hair. The young child of Aphrodite sprung back away from her, confused,and Rose seemed to become smaller right in front of Lolita's eyes. Thunder once again rumbled outside. The older girl opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by Chiron, who grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"Lolita, I hate to ask you this, but, may you please leave us? I need to discuss some more personal matters with Rose, and I am not sure how she may react to some of my questions. It is only for your safety." Chiron said with courtesy, Lolita was reluctant at first, but she nodded, and left. She felt depressed, her friend who was unconscious for a week just woke up, and she couldn't even tell her about the news. Instead she was ushered out of the Big House by the old centaur.

Rose stared at Chiron when he turn back to face her. Her face remained partly covered by her bangs shadowing her eyes. When she eventually looked up at him he noticed strange markings around her eyes but choose not to dwell on it. Deciding to get started he let out a long, drawn out, breath that sounded more like a sigh.

"Rose… Who is your mother?" Chiron asked in a quiet voice. Similarly to how one might talk to a wild animal.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose replied solemnly.

Her voice, the tone specifically left him in shock. He was expecting a sassy bark, this was Rose after all, but it was the complete opposite. She sounded defeated, almost sad, and she didn't even comment on him being half horse.

"It's just a feeling I have, that there's something you're not telling me. Rose, I need you to inform me of who she is. I must be completely sure I know whose child I'm dealing with." He stated wording it carefully, while trying to recollect his thoughts.

"I have a feeling you know the answer to that. Think Chiron, what makes the most sense to you?" Rose said with a smirk that seemed almost unnaturally condescending and bitter.

"Well...Marie Loupe is the only one who comes to mind, but that's impossible isn't it? It would make more sense if she were just a relative of yours because if she were your mother that would make you..." He didn't finish his sentence and his face began to darken. Rose stepped back, the air around them started to thin making it harder to breathe. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, her mouth opened and closed but no sound reached him. Had she really not expected him to guess?

"No, no, no ,no NO!" Rose said as her voice started to become shaky, she started to back away from him, lightning flashed overhead. "She is...No NO, she isn't!" Her eyes began to water as she shook her head almost violently. "No, she's crazy! Yup yup, absolutely insane! SHE is NOT my mommy!" Rose stammered out.

Chiron felt like an elephant just sat on his chest. He was trying to recollect his breath when a foreign thought entered his consciousness like a snake's hiss. ' _Back away from Rose_.'

"Oh Gods..." He said in a breathless whisper. He couldn't believe it. The child that came into his camp, got claimed by Apollo, was that psychotic woman's daughter. Marie, but how? He tried to roll forward with his wheelchair but the movement exhausted him. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs.

"Marie _IS_ your mother Rose, isn't she." It wasn't a question, bit Rose still continued to deny it. "Don't lie to me Rose." He said getting closer to her while still trying to reclaim his stolen breath. Thunder seem to roar outside.

"No... ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She yelled backing further away as he got closer. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Rose, how old is your mother?" He asked in a stern voice. At this point Rose had managed to get herself into the corner of the room, she slowly made her way towards the exit. She didn't look at him as she yelled.

"I don't know my mother's age! Stupid horse man! There is a reason why I ran away from that house, weird things started to happen! I… I started seeing things, writing things in a different language. My mother, she wanted to know what was going on… So I left, with the help of Xander, but I don't want to talk about it!"

She made her way to the doors, and as soon as she ran out, all the air around her was blasted inside the Big House, and rammed into the seated centaur who in a rare moment of utter shock stared dumbstruck at the open door.

"Oh dear. This is going to be very bad. Dear gods help us." Chiron muttered.

* * *

Rose ran through the camp, she tried making her way to her old cabin, she couldn't see anything, and her eyes were watering. She had lost her glasses somewhere in the woods. The camp became dark, more thunder boomed and the campers looked at the sky worried expressions crossed their faces, then noticed Rose crying. She didn't even realize that she had been claimed yet. The other campers stared at her, scared to move. They had heard about what she did during capture the flag. It terrified a few of them beyond belief, some tried to send the Apollo kids sympathetic glances but the archers ignored them in favor of look curiously at their sad sibling. They happen to like the upbeat girl. Even if she got scary occasionally. It would just remind the other cabins not to mess with Apollo.

Rose had almost made it to the seclusion of her bed in the Hermes cabin, when Lolita, Hunter, Marie, and Madeline stopped her dead in her tracks. Rose tried to make her way around them, but they shifted to her every movement. She gave up, fell to the ground and began to cry. As this happened, it started to rain. The more she cried the heavier it rained. The storm was disturbing the campers. No bad weather was supposed to come through the barrier around camp unless it was needed or wanted for some purpose. Rose drew her legs to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

"Leave me alone, please people. Go away." Rose sobbed.

"Rose, darling please calm down," Lolita said to Rose, attempting to charm-speak her into relaxing, but it seemed to fail.

"B-but I-I can't, the horse man questioned me about my mother… She is absolutely insane though… I left for a… a reason, he can't even understand, he just kept asking _those_ questions. I didn't... I couldn't... Why won't people just leave me alone. I'm me right?! Not her." Rose said, still sobbing. Everyone within earshot of the crying girl felt a twinge of sorrow on her behalf. They all knew what it was like to want to keep something hidden, and to not be able to in the end. They also knew what it was like to come from bad families.

"Rose, stop crying! You're going to make me cry too!" Hunter exclaimed as he ran to Rose and hugged her head. Her crying became lighter, and the rain started to patter out, but didn't stop. The four demigod stared at Rose then the sky. The sad sound of her crying echoed through the clearing as everyone found shelter from the unyielding rain. This sobbing girl, this broken cry, did not belong to Rose. Not their smiling friend. _This_ was not _their_ Rose.

"Gods, you're all a bunch of babies," Madeline said breaking the somewhat heavy silence, she was on her feet again, but her knees were still wrapped up in heavy bandages.

"Shut up Madeline," Marie growled, punching her arm. "Because to my knowledge, when your knees were shot, you were bawling your eyes out… like a baby, well that was what Lolita said, At least." Madeline was quiet after that, she felt kind of guilty for everything that happened, so she went to the sniffling Rose, and poked her.

"Hey, Rose… I'm sorry, I guess, I know it seems a little too late to apologize, but…. I misjudged you, maybe. Your excellent with your guns," she apologized, trying her hardest to smile. " ]and I'll be your partner in any battle field." She then hugged Rose, and the small girl finally stopped crying. The sky became lighter; the air became comfortable. Rose started to laugh again and the clouds dispersed leaving the sky brighter than it was before.

"Thank you Maddy! But you don't need to worry, I know I'm good with a gun. It's just been an emotional day, but the apology did make up for those weird words you said… Why'd you call me a maggot? Isn't that a bug? Hmmm, that's a fun word to say," Rose jumped, and started walking around the four kids chanting "Maggot, maggot, maggot, maggot." Everyone just stared at her as they got out from their rain cover, confused. A bit scared too. Marie, bent over and whispered in Lolita's ear

"Maybe she's bipolar."

"Maybe she is Marie… Maybe she is…" Lolita whispered back, watching the crazy little girl dance around them, singing about the word Maggot tear stains still on her cheeks. Hunter got up and cheered a little, then followed behind Rose, he didn't sing, but he did dance. Madeline sat there staring at the two, she decided it was best to stand down.

Everyone stopped when Chiron approached the kids with a worried look on his face until he saw Rose, marching in circles. When Hunter spotted him, he immediately tried to stop her from marching.

"Rose!"

"Maggot maggot maggot maggot maggot," Rose continued ignoring everything.

"Uhh, Rose?" No response. "Stop… hmm, Daffodil?" Hunter said, Rose froze and stared at him.

"My name isn't-" She saw Chiron chuckling, "Ohhhhh." She she gave the man an almost challenging glare. Her four friends stood behind her protectively wondering what he could have said to make Rose so upset. They wanted to prevent it from happening again, and if that meant keeping Chiron away from Rose then so be it. The old centaur caught the warning and smiled to himself giving them a knowing nod the kids relaxed somewhat. He was proud to see the young ones acting so protectively.

' _I have a feeling that Tartarus himself would never be able to pull them apart. These four... they will be great. I just know it, but four, that could mean trouble._ ' Though secretly he hoped they _never_ meet Tartarus, the Fates have a cruel sense of humor. They tend to make innocent statements into reality just for kicks.

"I was just coming to see how Rose was and deliver her new glasses. I tried talking to her and she… left. But I can see she is… f-f-fine?" Chiron started to stammer when Rose's eyes began to glow green, and smoke poured from her mouth. The air around them began to swirl, picking up chunks of dirt and patches of grass.

"This is what I was telling you Chiron, the smoke!" Lolita shouted.

"You never told me her eyes glowed green!" Chiron shot back, and before anyone could say anything else, Rose said in a smooth, and darkened voice, while her hand whipped to the side and grabbed Hunter's face, he peeped in shock. She began to speak, she slowly walked toward Lolita, unwillingly pulling Hunter behind her. Sparks of gold were swirling around her, as if they were trying to constrict her.

" _Beauty runs through desert sand,_

 _to find the spot where the puppeteer stands,_

 _who shall betray them in the future days,_

 _once the dark one is raised from his grave,_

 _it is far too late to stop their fate,_

 _the shadows are cast,_

 _and the bonds are made"_

Everyone in camp had their eyes on Rose, a tall young man that answered to the name of Ezekiel, came from the Apollo cabin and swiftly ran to Rose and caught her before she hit the ground in exhaustion. When Rose got out of her "trance" Chiron was left speechless, in the thousands of years he's been alive, he has never dealt with a child as, odd or forbidden, as Rose.

'Dear Hades. _Her mother can't be Marie… That… That would make Rose a goddess, but she doesn't seem immortal, she bleeds and heals like a human. Then there is the weather, and their personalities are so similar. I guess Rose slightly admitted to being_ her _daughter... She contains the spirit of Delphi as well. I can not believe Apollo would have his own daughter possessed. How is this child even alive after all of the things she's been through.'_ Chiron thought to himself.

He turned to leave, asking for Lolita to come with him, it was time for a quest. She went willingly. Leaving behind four confused people, and an embarrassed eight year old quickly trying to adjust her glasses.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Ill definitely will try to post more regularly from now on. See y'all next time.

-K.P. out


End file.
